Rearrange the equation so $u$ is the independent variable. $4u+8w=-3u+2w$ $w=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $w$. $\begin{aligned}4u+8w&=-3u+2w\\\\ 6w&=-7u\\\\ w&=\dfrac{-7u}{6}\\\\ w&=-\dfrac76u \end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $u$ is the independent variable: $w=-\dfrac{7}{6}u$